


Sunflower Kisses

by letmylovesbehappy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Levi is smitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmylovesbehappy/pseuds/letmylovesbehappy
Summary: If he was being frank with himself, Eren knew that it was his own fault he was in this situation to begin with. After all it was him that decided to steal flowers from someone’s yard. But he just assumed it was some kind old women who wouldn’t notice a few sunflowers gone. Had he known that the most imposing man he’d ever seen would slam the door open, guns blazing, and eyes thirsting for bloodshed, Eren’s bloodshed. He would have just snatched the flowers and booked it, without even looking at the man. And had he known he would be completely captivated by those liquid silver eyes, so beautiful he couldn’t find his voice to speak up, he would have just coughed up the money to buy flowers and accepted that he had to eat instant ramen for a week.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Sunflower Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! I finally decided to finish this fic, I've had it in my notes forever hiding away lol.

If he was being frank with himself, Eren knew that it was his own fault he was in this situation to begin with. After all it was him that decided to steal flowers from someone’s yard. But he just assumed it was some kind old women who wouldn’t notice a few sunflowers gone. Had he known that the most imposing man he’d ever seen would slam the door open, guns blazing, and eyes thirsting for bloodshed, Eren’s bloodshed. He would have just snatched the flowers and booked it, without even looking at the man. And had he known he would be completely captivated by those liquid silver eyes, so beautiful he couldn’t find his voice to speak up, he would have just coughed up the money to buy flowers and accepted that he had to eat instant ramen for a week. 

—————————

Levi had expected the kid to book it once he opened the door. He had been staking out his garden by the window ready to beat the shit out of the asshole that had been steeling his precious sunflowers. His sunflowers were his favorite and any one who had the audacity to lay a finger on them was gonna taste his boot when he shoved it up their ass. 

At least that was what Levi’s initial plan was. But all his ferocity died when he saw a boy no older than 19, with a mop of curly brown locks, and the most gorgeous emerald eyes he’s ever seen. Staring at him, not in fear, but with almost a childish innocence. 

Levi didn’t know what to do. Feeling his heart clench uncomfortably at the mere thought of hurting the kid. He decided the best option was to quickly chew him out and go back inside. He began to walk forward to tell this kid off, and hope that was enough to get him to stop stealing his flowers. He was opening his mouth to speak when he saw the cutest rosy blush spread across the thief’s face. Eyes watering slightly.

Shit.

He was now left standing in front of the kid, eyes wide and hands clenched. Not only did he not want to hurt this kids feelings, he didn’t want to let him go now.

A long sigh passed through Levi’s lips, as he searched for the words to fix this.

“Listen, I know you’re the one who’s been stealing my flowers, and I’m not mad or anything. But as payment, you gotta take me to this girl you’re trying to impress, so I can see if she’s pretty enough to warrant flower theft.” Levi managed to affirm confidently. Proud that he could keep his poker face in check.

To be truthful, he didn’t really give a fuck about this girl this beauty was trying to impress. He just hoped the walk there was long enough for him them to get to know each other. But of course, Levi would never admit this. 

The thief blinked twice having realized that Levi had talked to him.

“Oh b-but-“ He tried, but was swiftly cut of.

“Nope, no, butts are for shitting, now lead the way.” 

A smile spread across the boy’s face, and bell like laughter followed. Jeez, he even liked Levi’s shitty sense of humor. He’s the one.

“Okay,” the cutie, said between giggles, he looked up at Levi “ I’m Eren, by the way.” he stuck his hand out shyly to be shaken.

Levi took Eren’s hand in his own. “Levi.” 

————————

As they walked along the path feeling the fall leaves crunch beneath their feet Eren couldn’t help but fear for the worst at what was yet to come. Keeping his eyes glued to the orangey red trees ahead he tried to go through all possible situations that could go down. But was ultimately disappointed in the results. After all, who would consider the girl Eren was taking him was less so much a bubbly young teen. And more so his dead mother’s grave. Eren cringed at the mere thought.

“So..” Levi’s voice broke Eren from his inner turmoil on what to do. He turned to face the man waiting for him to continue. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Where exactly are you taking me to anyways?” Levi’s deep voice questioned.

Shit 

Eren quickly searched his mind for an answer that wouldn’t make this hour long walk the literal most depressing shit ever, while also without blatantly lying to make himself look like an asshole. There was also a part of him that didn’t want Levi to believe he actually had a girlfriend in order to open up the possibility of his interest, but there was no time for thoughts like that when the raven haired man was looking at him expectantly his gorgeous gun metal eyes looking at him curiously and holy fucking shit he had to say something. ANYTHING. 

“First off, I’m not taking you anywhere, you’re really just following me. And second..it’s a….surprise?” Eren really didn’t mean for the last part to come out as more of a question. But he’d take what he could fucking get.

Levi’s interest was peaked at this.

“Hmm, well can’t argue with that. But I’ll get hella bored if we just walk in silence the whole time. So why don’t you tell me about your wild teenage life, entertain me a bit.” Levi posed admiring the green hue of the leaves of a tree who hadn’t turned colors yet. ‘Eren’s eyes are a much prettier green’ he thought absentmindedly. It took ever ounce of restraint in his body not to slap himself for such a forward thought. 

Eren smiled widely before replying, “I’m sorry to break it to you, but I actually had a really bland high school life. And even though I’m 20 now it hasn’t gotten any less blander.”

Levi allowed himself the smallest of smirks, excited to play along with this new game. 

“Come on now that can’t be true. You’re telling me there’s no late night adventures, stupid young love triangles, or crazy parties with drunk teens stories? That’s a little hard to believe considering you had enough balls to steal my flowers, annually might I add.” Levi looked froward at the path ahead keeping his eyes forward to avoid letting Eren see the excitement swimming in them as he waited for his response.

Eren sucked on his cheek thoughtfully, searching his mind for any memories that may have fit the raven’s list. 

“Oh!’ He yelped. Turning to Levi ready to see his expression as he told his story.

“One time me and my friend Mikasa tried to help our friend Armin sneak a pig out of his house! How’s that for a wild teenage story?” He finished rather proudly, feeling confident he gave Levi more than what he bargained for. 

To Eren’s surprise Levi began laughing out loud standing still to clutch his stomach in pain for his fit. His breathy chuckles were so sweet Eren began to feel his cheeks heat up in awe, quickly turning the other way to masks his affections. Jesus could he be any more of a horny teen? 

Once Levi’s laughter died down to soft giggles he began to speak again.

“Wait wait wait. Now I have so many more questions. Who’s pig was it? How did it get in his house? And why was he even trying to get it out?”

Eren cleared his throat before beginning to answer his questions, not trusting his voice after the blushing mess he was moments prior.

“Oh uh we found it lost and scared on the street on our way walking home from school and we felt bad so we took it to his house to feed it because his was the closest, but after we fed it his grandfather ended up coming home from work so we had to run to his room and try to lift it out of the window. Which in retrospect seems simple but pigs are actually really fucking heavy so it took me and Armin holding him from the room and Mikasa pulling him from outside for like 20 minutes before we could get him out. What can I say, just your typical wild teenage adventure.” Eren finished with a nonchalant shrug. 

Now it was Levi’s turn to blush. Suddenly stilled to silence at how fucking smart and unique this cute guy was. There were many things he was prepared to encounter on this walk. A egotistical fuckboy, a shy stuttering mess, or even a complete awkward silence. But what he was not prepared for was an adorably check brat meeting his playful teases with even more playful counters. What the fuck, was he falling in love in under a fucking hour.

Levi shook his head as he thought to himself.

“Well I gotta give it to you kid, you really surprised me with that little tale, and that’s not something most people can do.” 

Eren looked over at Levi. ‘Was that meant to be flirty?’ He thought to himself. No. No, there’s no way. He was overthinking, the guy was just here to see why Eren was stealing his flowers, nothing more. 

“Well you’ve obviously have never been invested in a korean drama because those things are full of surprises. I didn’t realize there could be so many ways to discover your childhood friend is the hot new guy at work.”

“Yeah well I’ve never been one to indulge in cheesy romance, I much prefer to focus my attention on something a little more enticing.” Levi drawled out keeping eye contact with Eren to get his point across. Hell if he wasn’t gonna shot his shot after that adorable confession. Of course the cutie liked cheesy romance korean dramas, the guy practically oozed puppy’s and baked goods.

Eren felt his heart stop. He must be fucking dead. But like the dick fate was, it was quick to prove his assumption wrong by lighting up his whole face with a scarlet blush. Yeah he definitely wouldn’t be able to hid his embarrassing blushing this time around. All he had to do was not talk and maybe he could keep his shred of self respect in tact.

“O-oh I s-see.” He squeaked. What the fuck…..

Levi chuckled at the response and moved on to another conversation topic. They continued like that for the rest of the walk. Light jokes and occasional laughter filling up the silence of the autumn woods. At one point the wind picked up making Eren shiver lightly in response, but being too caught up in his reenactment of how his first college party ended in complete chaos he didn’t notice his response. That isn’t to say that Levi didn’t notice, because before Eren’s shiver even ended Levi found himself reaching to unravel his scarf and wrapped it around Eren rather clumsily. Eren paused his story to gap in surprise, his wide emerald eyes peaking out behind the thick grey knitted scarf so adorably Levi turned his head to clear his throat and which that his mind of the painfully cute expression he witnessed. He was 25, but this irrationally adorable 20 year old was making him feel like a lovestruck teenager and he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Thanks” Eren soft voice could be heard despite being muffled by the scarf over his mouth.

Still not trusting himself to remain a passive expression Levi continued his thoughtful stare at the autumn leaves while replying “your welcome”. Surprised at how little the words actually conveyed. For the first time he found himself wishing there was a better way to express his thanks.

Eventually the made it to their destination, the honey colored trees breaking away to revel a small field with scattered graves. Each grave had an array of delicately wrapped flowers, some even little picture frames and stuffed animals. All except one, sitting along the light yellow grass, it’s deep grey stone a clear contrast against the bright pastels the other graves were surrounded with. Levi turned to Eren confused, thinking they had taken the wrong path. But found Eren to be looking at the grave longingly the flower stems in his hand making a soft crunch and his hands tightened around them.

Oh.

“I’m sorry..” The younger boy began gingerly. “I know I should have told you, but I just didn’t want that to be all you thought about as we walked here. I wanted you to know me before this changed how you thought of me…I’m sorry.” Eren reached the flowers forward to hand to Levi the soft yellow color seemed too bright to look at now. 

Levi felt his heart break at the gesture. 

“No please.” He made his voice as soft and comforting as he could manage. “Keep them, they’re doing much more good with you than sitting along my front yard. I’m glad that they could make someone happy.” He gently pushed Eren’s hands toward his chest, the flowers petals brushing his cheek and he held them close against the scarf Levi had put on him. 

Eren smiled softly at Levi’s kindness, taking the other mans hand to lead him to the bare grave. As they both stood before he began to speak.

“She died of cancer when I was 12, her parents had long since passed and her and my father only had me. My father was never one for sentiments so I’m the only one who comes to visit her on the anniversary of her death. My mother always loved sunflowers, but I never had quite enough money saved to get them during the year. Until five years ago when I noticed yours on the way walking over here. I know it’s terrible to steal but I just couldn’t stand the sight of her grave so bare every time I came to visit. It made me feel like a terrible son to not even be able to bring my mother some flowers.” Eren finished fully expecting an angry rebuttal from Levi. He knew his actions were inexcusable even if they were for a grave. What he was not ready was for Levi to tenderly brush his hair behind his ear and speak to with a voice that practically oozed affection.

“Silly boy. Im sure your mother loved you just for visiting her, that gesture alone speaks volumes of how good your heart is.” 

Eren felt his heart swell at those kind words, he never realized how much he craved to hear such a praise. He eyes watered up but he found himself still smiling somehow. 

———————————————

From that day on every time Eren walked by Levi’s house on his way to visit his mother’s grave on her anniversary he was met with a bundle of sunflowers, sweetly wrapped in light green paper awaiting him in Levi’s arms. And just like the first time they would walk the hour long path side by side, telling light hearted jokes and teases. Only unlike before, every so often Levi would lay a loving kiss on their conjoined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> How did ya'll feel about the ending. Tbh i don't feel like it's my best work but I still think its cute. As always would love to hear your thoughts!:)


End file.
